Erebus
Erebus has been the name for many ships throughout recorded history. According to the Greek oral poet Hesiod's Theogony, Erebus is the offspring of Chaos, and brother to Nyx: "From Chaos came forth Erebus and black Night (Nyx); but of Night were born Aether and Day (Hemera), whom she conceived and bore from union in love with Erebus." Erebus features little in Greek mythological tradition and literature, but is said to have fathered several other deities with Nyx; depending on the source of the mythology, this union includes Aether, Hemera, the Hesperides, Hypnos, the Moirai, Geras, Styx, Charon, Nemesis and Thanatos. In Greek literature, the name Erebus is also used as a region of the Greek underworld where the dead pass immediately after dying, and is sometimes used interchangeably with Tartarus. Erebus is also sometimes represented as the God of Darkness. Royal Navy: : Five ships of the Royal Navy have been named HMS ''Erebus. *HMS Erebus(1807) was a rocket vessel launched in 1807, converted to an 18-gun sloop-of-war sloop in 1808, to a fire ship in 1809, and to a 24-gun post ship in 1810. She was sold in 1819. *HMS Erebus (1826) was a 14-gun bomb vessel launched in 1826. She and HMS Terror (1813) took part in James Clark Ross's expedition to Antarctica from 1839 to 1843. The two ships were converted to screw propulsion in 1844, and took part in Rear Admiral Sir John Franklin's expedition to the Arctic in 1845. In 1848 their crews abandoned them after they became trapped in ice near King William Island. *HMS Erebus (1856) was a 16-gun iron screw floating battery launched in 1856 and sold in 1884. * HMS Invincible (1869) HMS Erebus was an sclass-Audacious battleship launched in 1864 as HMS Invincible (1869). She was renamed HMS Erebus in 1904, HMS Fisgard II in 1906 and sank in a storm in 1914. *HMS Erebus was an sclass-Erebus monitor. Monitor (warship) monitor launched in 1916 and broken up in 1947. United States: * ''Erebus'':'' A United States Army screw tug that was constructed in 1862. It was transfered to the U.S. Navy later that year and became the U.S.S. ''Laurel * U.S.S. Erebus ''(1869) a briefly-held name for the USS ''Squando (1865) Starfleet Three ships have been named "U.S.S. Erebus" with Starfleet. * U.S.S. Erebus NCC-1334 (2228) was a Saladin-class starship. She was scapped in 2322. * U.S.S. Erebus NCC-75421 (2358) was a Ambassador- class starship. It was destroyed during the Dominion War. * U.S.S. Erebus NX-1334-A (2380) was an Erebus-class fleet carrier. Designed during the Dominion War, but never saw service as the war ended before it was launched. Terra Alpha Navy Two ships have been named Erebus with the Terra Alpha Navy. * T.A.S. Erebus NX-1334-A was originally with Starfleet prior to it's crew's defection to the Terra Alpha Alliance. It was destroyed at the Battle of Trill. * T.A.S. Erebus FCV-1000, originally ordered as the T.A.S Thor as part of a new line of Terra Alpha fleet carriers. Category:Ships Category:Religion